I never
by percabethlives4ever
Summary: I never, I never, I never... One day Adrienne, Casey, Nico and many others wake up to a destroyed camp. Something bad happened overnight and none of the demigods know what. Outside it is frozen and the campers are trying to get somewhere else. But Adrienne isn't strong enough. What happens next? THIS SUMMARY IS REALLY BAD AND I'M NOT POSITIVE THE STORY IS GOOD, BUT PLEASE READ!


**HI! So ya a new one shot. It's not really Percy Jackson except for the fact that it's at Camp Half Blood and Nico's in it. I'm sorry if Nico isn't in character but I actually randomly typed this then added the characters in. So yeah, don't get mad at me cause of that. **

**Alright, I'll let you read now. Enjoy!**

**I never**

Adrienne's P.O.V.

It was cold, it was really cold. I thought was supposed to be warm but this was freezing. I opened my eyes and sat up. I was in the middle of Camp Half Blood surrounded by the others demigods. It looked like it was the middle of winter but I could have sworn it was summer the day before. What happened?

I stood up and felt broken glass beneath my feet. I walked around a bit looking to see if anyone else was awake. But no one was. I had never felt more alone than I did in that moment.

Then I saw him. I had no idea who it was; I didn't know him. But never in my life had I met someone that amazing, that beautiful, that... perfect.

But no one is perfect. Everyone has something to hide.

I never found out his secret though.

I never even learned his name.

* * *

Nico's P.O.V.

I thought camp was supposed to be a happy place. Not whatever this is. There were people lying unconscious all over the place. It was like in one night, the place was taken over. Turned to a place that was going to make us miserable.

At first I was excited to come to camp, but then all I wanted to do was leave.

That is until I saw her. She was magnificent. Long light brown hair, pale blue eyes and perfect lips. And she looking back at me. I think I was in love.

I was about to go introduce myself but something was holding me back. I couldn't move. Then all at once everyone else woke up. They looked confused. Just like me. That means I didn't miss anything. Something had happened. Something bad.

People started walking around probably trying to figure out what was going on and keep warm in this cold weather. A big group around me walked one way, pulling me with them. I remembered the girl and looked over my shoulder as I got pulled away to who knows where, but she wasn't there anymore.

I never saw her again.

* * *

Adrienne's P.O.V.**(Sorry I did her P.O.V. twice I just needed here and at the**** beginn****ing)**

I got pulled off by some people walking through the snow. We walked for what felt like ages but was probably just 5 or 10 minutes. The snow was really deep at some places making it hard to walk through. At one point it was up to the top of my ribcage.

I could feel myself growing weaker. I was falling behind from the rest group and I could barely my legs. I felt sick and all of a sudden I fell over and coughed up a LOT of blood staining the snow red.

I managed to get back to my feet and take three steps before collapsing.

I never got back up.

I couldn't move.

I was done.

* * *

Casey's P.O.V

I walked around the camp trying to keep myself warm; it's never cold around here so I didn't have warm clothes. I was just in a tank top, short shorts and flats. It was how most girls dressed at camp. Not dressed for winter. Wherever I stepped there was broken glass, ice and weapons. Something had happened here. Too bad no one remembered.

All of a sudden everything went black. It was like the sun had suddenly disappeared. I could hear screaming all around me and people running. Wanting to get away from this terrible place.

I started running with them. Not because I was scared but because I wanted to be _free_. I wanted to get away from this terrible thing surrounding me, not letting me breathe.

I wanted to find Adrienne and run away with her, to live with my sister like before we came to camp. But that could never happen. I knew that then, but I didn't know why. Until I hit something in the snow and the lights came on for a couple seconds, just long enough for me to see what was there. I wish I never looked.

Lying in the snow, her lips blue, surrounded by blood, with her hair fanned around her, was my younger sister Adrienne.

Dead.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'm not sure if it made sense but I tried. **

**BYE!**


End file.
